The Last Black
by Apollo's Twin
Summary: Artemis is the only daughter of Sirius Black. Befriending the famous Harry Potter, she becomes apart of the Dark Lord's plans. Will anyone show this confused teen any passion?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the final task! This will determine who the true champion is and who will receive eternal glory!" The crowd cheered as the four victors took their positions. "Seeing as Mister Potter has the most points, he will go into the maze first, followed by Mister Diggory and Mister Krum, and finally Miss Delacour."

I looked around and saw Barty Crouch standing beside Harry, disguised as Mad-Eye. It was about to begin. The beginning of the end. My stomach started to churn as the cannon sounded, and Harry slowly staggered in. all would end here.

Standing up, I tried to make my way out of the crowd. I had to meet Barty down in the tents so I could be near the portkey. I was supposed to accompany Harry to Riddle's Mansion.

"Artemis. Where are you going?" Someone had grabbed my hand and pulled me to them.

"I have to use the restroom." Turning around, I could see that Ron had grabbed me.

"Oh, alright. Don't get lost." Smiling, he let go and I made my way down to the tents.

By the time I had gotten there. Fleur had made her way in.

"Finally you're here." Came the gruff voice of Mad-Eye. He was sitting in the chair and was staring at me.

"Sorry. Let's just get this over with." I hated how I had to deceive everyone today.

He stood up and walked towards me, grunting with each step. I could smell a little bit of fire whiskey on him; apparently this day wasn't much better for him.

"You don't leave until the boy makes it there-"

"I know my job. You stay with yours." I snapped, glaring at the man.

"Same old spitfire," he chuckled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a necklace. Taking a hold of it, I was sent through the air. Colors swirled around and the ground seemed nowhere in sight.

That was, until it hit me. It came at me with such force, the I thought I had lost some of my teeth.

"Artemis?" Came a voice I knew by heart. "What are you doing here?"

Slowly I stood up, making sure that the world wasn't still spinning.

"That doesn't matter." I said, trying to figure out which Harry was the real one as the double vision kicked in.

"Whatever. On the count of three, we bout touch it. Right, Harry?" There was someone else there? There couldn't be anyone else!

As my vision settled, I saw the face of Cedric Diggory running at me full speed. Then, colors started to swirl again.

Landing again, this time on my back, the world stopped spinning all at once.

"Wait, the cup is a portkey? Is this another part of the tournament?" Came Cedric's voice. I stood up as a figure made it's way across the grounds.

"Cedric, go back to Hogwarts." I said, as the figure withdrew it's wand.

"Why?"

"AVADA KADAVERA!"

I turned away, as the green light shone through the night.

"No. NO!" Harry screamed.

The smell of whiskey and sweat came closer as the stature of wormtail came hobbling over to Harry, wheezing like a suffocated animal. I almost gagged at the smell of him.

Pettigrew grabbed Harry and hung him a on a statue, which wrapped it's hold around him.

His little ritual began. I moved away from it all to hide within the shadows. Blood from the enemy. Flesh form a servant. All meant to revive the Dark Lord once again.

Lights cackled as an object was put into the large pot. A horrible sizzling sound echoed throughout the night. Almost…almost as if something was boiling.

I closed my eyes, trying to block off all the sounds. Trying as hard as I could to stop seeing what was going through Harry's mind. All I felt was pain. Harry's searing headache, Voldemort becoming one again, Pettigrew's missing limb. All of it! I could feel all of it!

"Ah, finally." Came his cold vice. The same voice that has haunted my nights since I was young. He was back. He is back. The Dark Lord, the one most feared person on the continent. "Give me your arm Wormtail."

"Master, thank you-"

"Your other arm." I heard Peter suck in as Voldemort put something on him.

More people were coming. More were making their way to the old graveyard. I couldn't see their faces, but I could tell who most of them were.

Lucius, McNair, and others stood around him. All fo them were in awe, but also feared what he might do to them, since all of them thought he was dead. None of them wanted to know what exactly the Dark Lord would do to them. None of them wanted to even think of what he had in mind.

"My friends. My loyal followers. As many of you thought, I was dead. Those thought were premature and not well conceived. I am alive. To many of your dismay."

Mumbling encircled them. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward.

"But, my lord. How is it that you made your way back to us?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed throughout the yard.

"That is simple. It's the blood of young Mr. Potter."

"All of us were wondering, my lord. How did you get Potter here?"

"Ah. Now that was tricky." I stayed by my shadows, not wanting to move. "Miss Black was very helpful in that regard. Yes Lucius, Sirius Black's daughter. She easily complied with me once I was able to get her to do what I wanted her."

"That's-that's a lie!" I could still feel Harry's pain as he tried to speak.

"Is it Harry? Hadn't you realized anything strange about your friend? Haven't you noticed she has tried to avoid you until now?"

"Stop." My voice was no more then a whisper as I felt his pain increase.

"And where is she now? Where is she, Harry? That's right, she's hiding in the shadows, away from you. She's hiding so she doesn't have to see you."

"STOP!" I walked out from my hiding place to face him.

He was even less human then what I remembered. His skin was almost translucent, making him glow in the night. Blood red eyes stood out from his face as a grin covered his face.

"Don't tell everyone that I'm a coward!" I screamed as I walked closer to the snake. "The only coward here is Pettigrew! You threatened to kill my father and anyone else I was close to unless I brought him here!"

I couldn't look at harry. Knowing that he would see me differently. I knew he wouldn't stay with me, or want to be near me after this night.

"Well, I guess the girl has some courage, but I wonder- how far will this loyalty to her friend go? When can I be able to break this courage?" Pointing his wand back at the statue, it let go as Harry grabbed his wand.

"Let's test it." He took one last look at me and turned to Harry. "I trust you know how to duel?" Harry glared at the demon. "Even if you don't, you're going to learn quickly. AVADA-"

"-LIARMUS!"

The both screamed the different incantations almost simultaneously. A red and green jet flew at the other and locked together, forming almost a bond. Sparks flew fromt eh center and made a visible light dome around the both of them.

I ran over the where Harry stood, trying so hard to keep his ground. When I looked at the other Death Eaters, they were trying to get through the dome to no avail. It would be useless for me to try.

Trying to read harry's mind, I couldn't. I couldn't even form a connection with him. It was almost harder then moving a brick wall.

As soon as it happened, the connection broke. A chorus of screams echoed hroughout as harry grabbed my arm and we ran to the portkey.

"Harry, let go!"

"No, we have to get back to Hogwarts!" I pulled my arm out of his grip and he turned on me. "Are you mad?"

"Bringing you here was one part of my job. I still have some unfinished business to take care of. Take the body and go!" Grabbing out my wand, I shot spells back as the Death Eaters charged. "Go now! Before the portkey leaves!"

'Make sure that you make it back.' Harry said, as he invaided my mind.

'No promises.'

I fell to the ground. Needles and knives were shoved into my skin. It hurt! I-I couldn't do anything but scream. Oh God! Please make it stop!

Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth was all I could feel. I felt the weight of quilts on top of me. Silk sheets enveloped me, kissing my skin with it's softness.

"Your awake." Came his voice again. I should have known that I was still here. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Nothing but darkness met me. "Good."

"Where are you?" I closed my eyes, finding them utterly useless. A sinking feeling came at the end of the bed, as someone sat down.

"Right in front of you." I sat up, still not opening my eyes. I could feel a hand on my leg as he sat closer to me.

"How long have I been here?"

"Not as long as I would like."

Opening my eyes, I looked to see him there at the edge of the bed. His red eyes stared back at me as I readjusted myself. He crawled to the other side of the bed and just kept staring at me.

"What is it you want?" I growled, getting up off the bed. "What is it?"

"Have you ever noticed, Artemis, how you are so gifted in Occulmency?" He got off of the bed and followed me. Cat and mouse. "It's because you are a part of me."

My knees bumped into a chair. I was flung into the seat as he put his hand on either side of it, pinning me there. I couldn't get away! He settled down in front of me as I stared at him. No fear, I felt no fear as I looked at the heartless demon in front of me.

"When you were younger, the night I killed your mother, I gave you a piece of me: my soul, as it is. That is why you have the extraordinary ability to read other's minds. That is why it is so crucial that you remain alive. That is why I had you lure Potter here."

"So you could kidnap me and tell me that I was your soul?"

"I plan to let you go. Just not at the moment."

His lips (or where his lips should be) came so close to me, I could smell him. His sweet scent of lavender. His warmth was near me as he trailed a hand down my upper thigh.

"So, I'm just your horcrux." Gritting my teeth, I growled as started to kiss my neck. My breathing hitched as his teeth scraped across my skin. My blood boiled as started to treat me like I was nothing but property. _His _property.

"No. If you were just a horcrux, you would be like the many objects that my soul lies in. you are my secret soul. _You _are mine."

"I am no one's," His long, slender fingers trailed under my nightgown. I could feel his fingers trailing down the length of my thigh. "I am certainly _not _yours." I moved away from his touch as much as I could, all to no avail.

"We'll see, Miss Black." His lips curled up into a sneer against my neck.

Goosebumps popped up against my skin as I felt his cold, long fingers trail through my lower sensitive parts. My body responded to him, as much as I tried to stop it. I tried so hard to keep to myself, but he continued to push me farther and farther.

No, NO! He can't have me! He can't treat me like I'm some whore! He can't reat me as if I'm his property!

His lips left my neck. I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, as something went into me. I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to cry, not to scream. That's all he wanted; my screams, my tears. He wouldn't have me like that. He didn't get to treat me like this!

His weight shifted to one side and I quickly made my way from the chair, escaping his grasp and his hold on me. Black was all I could see; making it hard for me to move around. I stumbled over more chairs, trying to find the door before he could do anymore to me.

"Where do you think your going?"

I was forced back down onto the bed as he pinned me down on the mattress.

"Let me go." Growling at him, his red eyes showed his hatred towards me. They showed how everything he despised at the moment was me. And he just wanted to show me how much he truly hated me for it.

"Don't you get it?" His laugh reverberated throughout the small room. "You are mine, and so long as our alive, that's the way it will remain."

A blood-curdling scream made it's way out of my throat. The pain was unbearable! I could feel myself slipping out of conscientious as he put a curse on me.

_Somebody help me._


	3. Chapter 3

I thought being hit with the Cruitartious Curse hurt. That was nothing compared to the pain I felt. Every movement caused a wave of nocuousness and hellish pain to spread throughout my body. God it hurt!

"Artemis." Dad? It couldn't be. I could be dreaming. "Sweetheart, don't move." I wasn't dreaming, the pain was too real to be.

Opening my eyes, my concerned father stood over top of me, brushing the hair from my eyes. His grey eyes were full of worry as he slowly settled into a chair next to me.

"Where am I?" My voice scared me. It was raspy and broken, never before had I heard such a sound!

"Hogwarts. You were found inside the Forbidden Forest. Snape brought you here to the infirmary." He looked at me almost examining.

"Why-why aren't you in your animagus form?"

"No one's here, well, except Harry and the Weasleys."

I looked over at a bed sitting across the way, where an exhausted Mrs. Weasley sat with the rest of her family huddled around Harry. Harry looked very peaceful in his sleep. The marks on his face were ugly, but it looked like some ointment was put on.

"Artemis, where were you tonight?"

That is when the entire ordeal hit me at once. From taking Harry to the graveyard to being raped by Voldemort. All emotions hit me like a train. Guilt, betrayal, despair, depression, everything hit me as the images came back into my mind.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Tears started to trail down my cheeks as I couldn't look at my father. I had caused all of this! All of this was my fault.

"Just show me what happened. It would be easier for you to do that." He grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it, trying to reassure me.

I replayed everything, every excruciating detail. It hurt more and more as I showed him what I did. I knew he would never trust me again, or even be able to look at me. It was my fault for Harry's pain, for his problems that he would have to endure. All of it. If he died, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I couldn't look in my father's grey eyes. It was my entire fault, and I would understand if he never wanted me back into his life.

"Artemis, I'm proud of you." He-he's proud of me?

"No, you aren't. I'm just as bad as Bellatrix or Pettigrew."

"No, you're not. You might have lead Harry there, but when push came to shove, you let him escape and defended him. If you weren't there, who knows what would have happened." Gently, he placed a kiss on my forehead and slouched in the chair, looking very content.

Screaming came from down the hall, making me jump with alertness. The voices where coming closer and closer as they were growing louder. Trying to set up, I gritted my teeth as pain slowly came.

"Minister! Don't you-"

"-a lie Minerva-"

"Never before have I-"

"-can't possibly be true."

Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge came roaring into the infirmary. Both screaming at the top of their lungs to have the other listen to their words. A headache was coming all to soon.

A large, black dog grouwled beside me. I pet him, trying to calm him down.

"Minister, please! If yo don't leave now you will wake up Mister Potter! The poor boy has been through enough tonight." Mrs. Weasley piped up, trying to reason with the fuming Minister.

"What is this about?" I said, looking at Mr. Fudge. All of his clothes were in disarray. His hair under his bowler was a mess.

The begrunged Minister turned towards me, his eyes darting franticly between the dog and me.

"Ah, Cornelious. What seemes to be the problem?" Calm and collected, the voice of Dumbledore broke through the night.

"The problem is, is that I have been told that You-Know-Who is back! That can't be true, is it Dumbledore?" Fudge was acting like a selfish toddler. His face turning beat red with every darting look.

"Minister, tonight, Mr. Potter and overwnet a grave ordeal. If you like for me-"

"What's wrong with her?" Fudge pointed a finger at me and walked closer, making my father bare his teeth.

"She was raped, Mr. Fudge. I will-"

"I can only say I could see that coming."

"Excuse me?" It was my turn to growl. "You think I planned for this to happen! For your information, I am only fifteen!" His face became even paler as I glared at him. "you selfish, conceited old bastard!"

"Artemis!" Mrs. Weasley rushed over to me and wrapped me in her arms. "Calm down sweetie. Dunbledore will handle this."

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as the old man stared back at me. One day, just one day, he was going to get what he deserves. Iknew that day was coming, but not soon enough.

"Cornelious, if you will wait up in my tower, I will brief you on everything. Minerva, please escort him there."

"I know my way." Storming out, the man left. Too bad I didn't have my wand.

"Headmaster," the Potion's Master's long, black robes came billowing into the hall. "The body has been disposed of and the Dementors are gone."

"Thank you, Severus."

Molly stood by my side, rubbing my back gently and whispering softly to me, trying to calm me down. If this was going to be what everyone thought of me, so be it!

"Minerva, will you please make sure that our Minister made it to his destination alright?" Dumbledore said, as McGonagall walked out, shutting the doors. "Well, since we're here, might as well show who we are. Sirius?"

Dad looked between Dumbledore and me, then turned back into his human form. Mrs. Weasley screamed, then was told to 'shut it' by Ron.

"I knew it!" Snape sneered.

"Oh shut it Snivellus," Dad stood up and tried to walk over to Snape, where Dumbledore stopped him.

"Sirius, I need you to do some scouting work for me. Make sure that everyone knows about the events that occurred tonight." Nodding, Dad made his way over to Harry's bed, who apparently had woke up during the fiasco. He silently said his good-bye and clasped Harry on the shoulder. Almost lethargically, he walked over to me and carefully enveloped me in his arms.

"Be strong, and try to stay out of trouble."

"I will. Be safe."

"No promises." He kissed my cheek and let go. He then walked out of the hall, following the way to the outside. Again, leaving me with no time in which he will return.

"Severus, I need you to watch over Miss Black."

"Dumbledore, do you really find that necessary? I still have Remus to watch over me." I protested.

"Yes, I do. As soon as you are feeling better, Severus will take you and help you train your ability." His icy blue gaze met mine, telling me that there was no room for discussion.

"And where do you expect Miss Black to stay?"

"There should be plenty of room at your home." Dumbledore said, rounding on the Potion's Master. "You will take her immediately after she is back up on her feet."

'You're going to live with Snape?' Came Harry's voice.

'That's the way it's sounding.' I glared as Dumbledore made his way between our beds. Why was he planning this?

"Now, both of you need to sleep. I'll have Madam Pomfrey fix you up right away." The old Headmaster walked towards Madam Pomfrey's sleeping quarters.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I looked up at the red haired woman, who looked down at me with concern and compassion.

"Yes deary?"

"Harry needs you by his side more then I do." She looked down cast. "Thank you, though. Thanks for standing beside me and comforting me."

"Oh, your very welcome my dear." She kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly in her arms.

"Here you are, Miss. Drink it all, or you won't heal." Came the voice of the school nurse. A large cup was thrust into my hands as she bustled over to Harry.

"Well, you heard her." I quickly drank the putrid liquid down, and could feel myself getting more and more groggy every second. When I finished, Mrs. Weasley took the cup and set it on the table next to me.

"One question…where's my wand?" My eyes closed. Oh, the darkness was beckoning.

"Right beside you."

That's all I needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Warm rays of sunlight streamed in through the window onto me, filling my aching muscles with pure content. The warm rays soaked into my skin, washing the cold away. Opening my eyes, the rays from the sun greeted me. It was a wondrous sight.

Looking across the room, I saw Harry still lying in his bed, sleeping as soundly as ever. He actually looked somewhat peaceful in his dreams.

Slowly, I sat up. Looking around, my eyes landed on a dark mass that stood beside the door. None other than the Potions Master himself. Dark bags shadowed his eyes, as if sleep had evaded him all night. It made me wonder what he had been up to last night. Of course, he was the dungeon bat, so whatever he was up to was his business.

"Good you're up."

"Morning to you too, Professor," I could see his scowl deepen. Oh, how he despised me.

"We will leave after sunset. Make sure all of your things are packed." Plainly and full of hatred, mornings just were not his time of day. Maybe I could find his time of day.

"Are there-"

"No, there are no classes. Make sure you are in my office before sunset, Miss Black. And do not tell anyone; including Miss Granger."

"Very well." Snape turned on his heel and started to walk away. "Professor?" He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn. "Thank you for saving me last night." He took a deep breath and then started again, his cloak billowing out behind him. This was going to be a very long stay if he couldn't see that I wasn't my father.

Slowly, I climbed down from the bed and looked at myself. Bruises covered most of my legs and my arms. Fingers seemed to still grab my skin as their imprint was left behind. All that covered me was a thin, silk nightgown, which only reached my thigh. I would never wear something like this, and that is probably why Voldemort put it on me. My anger boiled as I remembered what he did to me.

A pile of clothes sat on the coffee table, all of them black in color. Smiling at the choice that was left out for me, I quickly dressed.

"Ouch!" there was a sharp pain in my left forearm. It was moving. Wait…moving? I rolled up the sleeve on my blouse and found a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. The Dark Mark. How could this have happened? I never wanted this! I never asked for him to enlist me in his army! Watching the snake move, I began to grow sick. No, this wasn't going to get the best of me. I wasn't going to live with the constant reminder of what he did to me.

"Artemis?" I jumped as a voice came from the other side of the room. Rolling down my sleeve, I turned to see that Harry was awake. He fumbled around, trying to find his glasses, which ultimately failed. Quickly, I ran over and grabbed them. I handed them to him and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I took his hand and gently began to stroke it. The marks on his face were beginning to heal and it wasn't completely swollen.

"Fine. Something's been bothering me though," I moved my gaze from him, knowing that he was going to ask about last night. "Where did you go after I left you?" I couldn't tell him what actually happened because I couldn't remember most of it. All I could remember was waking up in that room and _him_ having his way with me.

"I-I don't remember. I just know that I woke up in that bed over there." Nodding, he sat up and looked at me. There was something in the way he held himself that made me feel that he didn't believe me. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Promise me that you will never take the easy way out and that you will keep fighting."

"Always," he smiled. Standing up, I leaned over and kissed his forehead. I took one final look at my god brother and left. All of it made me wonder. How were Snape and I supposed to get along and not kill each other? What all was he going to teach me? So many different thoughts ran through my mind.

A shoulder connected with mine while I was lost within my musings. Rounding on it, I found the smug, pug-like face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She retorted as her hand quickly dove into her pocket to retrieve her wand.

"What's your deal, Parkinson?" My shoulder throbbed from the impact.

"Nothing, just wanted to warn you about a little rumor going through Slytherin house. People have been saying that you are now a part of You-Know-Who's inner circle." Drawing out my wand, I started to circle her. "It's nice to see you alive, just so that I can torture you if you ever get near Draco again."

"He's my cousin you slut." I fought the urge to yell an unforgivable curse. She simply started laughing and continued on her way. There were some days that I envisioned her hanging from the dungeon ceiling. That would really make my day.

Slowly I made my way up to Gryffindor Tower to find it empty. Looking at the clock, it said it was five, dinner must be ready. I went into my dormitory to find Hermione sitting on my bed. She was reading a book, absolutely nothing out of the normal, except for her ragged appearance and sunken, baggy eyes. She must have not gotten any sleep at all.

"Hermione?" As soon as I said her name, she jumped from her position and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "OWW! Hermione, I'm sore!" Quickly she let go and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so glad your back and your awake!" She sat back down on my bed and motioned for me to sit by her. "What happened last night?"

"The Dark Lord is back, Cedric Diggory is dead, I hurt horribly and was put under the Cruciatis curse at least five times." I stood and began looking for one of my bags. I didn't want to meet her eyes, for fear I might end up crying too. I trusted Hermione with my life, but right now, I didn't want her to hurt any more then she already was.

"Oh, sorry. So…he really is back?"

"Yes. He is back." I walked to my trunk and made sure that everything was in order. I had all my books and clothes, along with a few of Fred and George's tricks

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried!" I snapped, rounding on her. "He is back, he knows how to get to Harry and my dad, and he still has old followers. It might take him a while to build up his army, but he still knows how to get to all of us in one way or another." She looked down at the floor, not wanting to show me her true fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just you've been acting as if nothing can bothers you. What happened to you, Artemis?" Her voice was breaking and she was on the verge of tears, again.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied my voice. Seeing her under this much stress and worry hurt me deeply. Hermione had always been like my sister, I told her everything, but what happened last night; that was one thing she didn't need to know right now.

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is to never lose hope and to remember who you really are, Hermione." Wrapping her in my arms, I could feel her pain as she let the tears go again. "He will change everything, including us."

"I know." That was all she could say as she pulled away to dry her eyes. I grabbed my wand and cast a shrinking charm on my trunk, placing it in my bag. The orange rays of the sun started peeking through the window, telling me Snape was going to be fuming when I got to the dungeons. Looking at her, I could see that she felt relaxed by what I told her.

"I'll see you over the summer. I promise." She nodded, and I slowly made my way out the door. "Tell Ron I said bye."

"I will."

Only being led by torchlight, I blindly found my way around the darkened hall. The sun was close to setting and I was glad to see the door to the potions room. Before my hand even touched the wood, a low growl of "Enter" rang out from the darkness.

Opening it, I saw him sitting at his desk, grading a mound of papers, his brow furrowed as he did so.

"You're late." His icy voice made me shiver.

"You're not one for salutations, are you, Professor?" He didn't look up from his work. I sat on one of the desks near the back of the room and waited for him to finish.

Time seemed to slowly drag by as the only audible noises came from his scratching quill and the bubbling cauldron in the back of the room. I found ways to entertain myself by simply thinking of what the dungeon bat did on his summer breaks. Then my mind went completely off course and ended up in me not even wanting to look at him, for fear he would see me blush.

"Miss Black!" Cold and demanding, I looked up to see Snape standing right in front of me. Looking up into his dull onyx depths, I could tell that he had said my name a few times before, therefore leading to his presences two feet from me. "I said, let's go." He glided towards his office, with me quickly following his untraceable footsteps.

Opening the door, a large top hat sat on his desk. Another portkey, just what I needed. I let out a heavy sigh, which earned me a scowl from Snape.

"Deal with it." He grabbed my arm and we were sent through the same swirling mass of color until could hard ground met me. Standing up, I saw him roll his eyes at my childish act. Grabbing my arm tightly, pressure surrounded me, making it all the more harder to breath.

It stopped as quickly as it had come, which I was thankful for. We stood in a place that reminded me of the poor places back when Remus brought me to the states. Shabby houses lined the streets, factory smoke plumed from a far off corner, and the water line gave everything a dreary feeling. Stepping in front of me, the black mass guided me towards the farther reaches of the town.

Snape stopped in front of a rather large house. It fit the professor's attitude: dark, brooding, and yet a mystery to all who ventured to seek it. He opened the front door, which slowly creaked with misuse, and led me into a dwelling darker than his dungeons. With a simple wave of his wand, candle light emanated from every corner in the house. It was a very well furnished abode. Books lined shelves, the furniture sat in front of a large fireplace, but it still felt…empty.

"Now can you tell me why I'm here?"

"You are here so I can train you. You have been marked with the Death Mark, and have the ability of occlumency. You will learn how to use both to your advantage." He swep his wand around, making the dust fly into oblivion.

"So you're saying I'm a tool?"

"In a way, yes."

"Great." I snorted. "I'm Dumbledore's tool and Voldemort's whore. Well don't I feel useful." He shuddered only a little as I said Voldemort's name. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Up the stairs, third door on the left."

I turned, leaving him to his cleaning. Hopefully, however long I had to stay here, I wouldn't have to use any of Fred and George's tricks.


End file.
